cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kansouri
Category:The Legion |- |'Capital City' || L-Town |- |'Alliance' || The Legion |- |'Founding' || 21 April 2006 |- |'Government' • Ruler || Monarchy Premier Atlashill |- |'Religion' || Baha'i |- |'Official Language(s)' || English |- |'National Anthem' || Step Onward, Kansouri |- |'Political Parties' || L-Town Alliance, New Domain, Wyandot Order |- |'Population Happiness' Description || 23.01 Blowing kisses through their radiation suits. |- |'Area' • Total • Actual area || 330.833 mile diameter 85962.201 mi² |- |'Population' || 2909 Supporters |- |'Technology' || 40.39 |- |'Environment' • Description || Frakked up by excessive nuclear detonations |- |'National Tax Rate' || 28 percent |- |'Income' • Gross Individual • After Taxes || Ł97.27''(a strong economy)'' Ł70.04 |- |'Literacy Rate' || 99.02 percent |- |'Currency' || 1 Loon (Ł) = 100 Jays (ĵ) |- |'Resources' || Oil & Pigs |} Category:Nations The Unified Principalities of Kansouri is a very large nation determined to unite the shattered factions that once comprised the Greater Kansas City Metropolitan Area. Having successfully done so in less than two months, Kansouri's borders extended into parts of Oklahoma and will soon encompass Des Moines, Rolla, and Keo-Ha-Qui. Kansouri joined The Legion shortly after its founding in April 2006. History The name Kansouri is an amalgram representing Kansas and Missouri, the two U.S. states principally covered. The bitter rivalry between the two states dates back to just before the American Civil War, when pro-slave Missourians attempted to legalize slavery in the Kansas Territory. This past bitterness, as well as prevalent affiliations toward certain NCAA Division I schools now inside Kansouri, remain a key issue in assuring the nation's continued growth. Following Kansouri's entrance into multiple states, those concerned that the government was abusing eminent domain quickly gained control of the provisional republic, transforming it into a democracy. However, Kansouri is currently a monarchy, two months after Premier Atlashill assumed direct control of the government following the legislecture's inability to re-establish a government. No Confidence Crisis of May 2006 At an open forum the evening of 16 May in the town of Gower, Prime Minister Carvey asked for support of his new education plan, saying that it would “reassure our true Anglo heritage.” While the mostly homogenous rural crowd gave him rousing approval, Carvey immediately lost the support of the Wyandot Order, putting his government into jeopardy. However, while his education bill has the support of the L-Town Alliance, they are not expected to keep his government afloat. Demonstrations calling for Carvey's ouster and supporting Carvey, as well as an increased defense alert among Legion members, resulted in a sudden doubling of Kansouri's military strength. Hours after Carvey lost a no-confidence vote by a 8-15 margin, he announced his resignation as prime minister 18 May. Chief Critic Reynolds was tasked with establishing a new government, but members of the Wyandot Order expressed opposition to an L-Town Alliance government as well. With the threat of interalliance war looming, Premier Atlashill assumed direct control. Three Alliances War Hours after the Legion declared war on the NAAC at the request of the New Pacific Order, Kansouri declared war on the nation of Lemauria. At first experiencing military setbacks, including the destruction of the town of Chilhowee, the Kansouri military eventually prevailed, occupying the Lemaurian capital of Sapphire for 36 hours before the Legion's armistice took effect. After the war, national development stalled despite the economy regaining strength. With Kansouri troops accepting a request to contribute to a Legion occupation force in Haddenham Alternate, Premier Atlashill raised income taxes to 28 percent, angering many. Personal income fell to its lowest levels since before the formation of Kansouri. With disgruntled citizens demonstrating outside Capitol Square, The Premier announced a change in how he would govern, establishing a corporation. Multimodal Hub and Expansion Upon the establishment of bonus resources, Kansouri embarked on an ambitious plan to reorganize their trade routes. Assisting with that was the opening of a multimodal trade hub along the Missouri River near L-Town Landing. The complex, tied in with the historic Subtropolis caverns, allowed a rapid increase in trade and growth. To date, Kansouri has received recognition for re-opening a small steel mill in Independence, which sat abandoned for over 15 years, and automobile factories in Claycomo and Fairfax received the coveted “second flagship” status from their respective companies. Recently a microchip plant has opened at the former Sunflower Ammunition Plant site in De Soto, and merchants now profit from locally-made jewelry. The Nuclear Summer Kansouri participated in the counterattacks against the Warpstorm Alliance following their multiple, unprovoked nuclear strikes on the Legion on 6 July 2006. Kansouri troops quickly invaded the nation of Calico and spent two days trying to break through defensive lines at the Battle of Ullrich Ridge. Kansouri troops led the occupation of Calico's capital Feral until the war's expiration. Just a day after Kansouri turned over Calico's occupation to smaller Legion members, it became a vocal advocate for the Legion's neutrality when war broke between the NPO and the LUEnited Nations. Amid rising global radiation levels and a week-long heat wave, Kansourians took to the streets demonstrating against both perceived imperialism of the NPO and purient interests of LUE. Barfight with the NPO When the Legion declared war on the NPO for elected councillors voicing intent to violate the Imperial Accords after completing their war against LUE, Kansouri troops marched alongside those from Riva against the NPO nation of Azlaton. A small brigade of 450 soldiers, led by an inexperienced Colonel Reece, ambushed a large contingent of 2000 defending Azlatonian troops outside Pleasant Valley. Although forced to retreat and taking 60 percent casulaties, the brigade killed over 1000 troops. The war, outside of two cruise missile strikes on Springfield, was entirely a Legion offensive. Although the altercation lasted just over a day, Kansouri troop victories brought about one of 40 NPO member departures during the brief conflict. Culture Kansouri is known to embrace many religions, as evident by its recent decision to embrace Baha'i Faith. Temples for Ryslam and LUEshianity operate in L-Town's Embassy Rowm, the latter despite losing their tax-exempt status as a result of events leading to The Great War. Independence, about 10 miles south of L-Town, is the home to many sects of Mormonism, most notably the Community of Christ. Included within the boundaries of Kansouri are the headquarters for the Nazarenes and Unitarians, and several Amish and Mennonite villages. Originally founded as a Christian nation, Kansouri underwent a spiritual transition, as the majority of Kansouri's settlers brought with them ideals of Confucianism. At the same time, Caucausian residents exploring their previous heritages found themselves associated with the traditions consistent with the Native American tribes Osage, Kansa, and Kickapoo. Graduate students from the Maharisi University of Management from Fairfield, Iowa established a satellite campus near Capitol Square in June and quickly gained popularity, resulting in a spike of central Asians. Several growing dissatisfied with the growing clout of the Wyandot Order had established a synagogue in L-Town and won the support of Carvey's waning cabinet. However, the synagogue has since disbanded. Kansourians are very attracted to sports, and at times are more willing to raise taxes for sporting venues than mass transit projects. They are currently attempting to attract a sports team to play at Accker Stadium, currently under construction. National Symbols Flags The de jure flag of Kansouri showcases the three colors that represent the nation, and is analagous to the city flag of the capital L-Town and the actual nation of Estonia. Blue represents the bravery and integrity; black represents strong will and resilience, and white at the base represents peace and prosperity. The de facto flag of Kansouri is based off the new design for a flag representing all members of the Legion. Above a stripe of purple and black is a field of white, where the Legion's eagle flies at right, facing left. In the opposite corner is Kansouri's great seal, based off Missouri's. During times of war, such as the Legion's participation in the Three Alliances War, the full-color wartime flag flies over government fields into battle. The use of purple instead of white demonstrates total commitment to the cause of defending Kansouri and standing with fellow Legion nations. Government Although the Union is currently under Premier Atlashill's direct control, the constitution requires him to respect the division of power. The Union is divided into three branches of government: the executive, the unicameral Legislecture, and the judicial. Locally, each municipality is governed by a city council. Executive As the visionary of this nation, the Kansouri Legislecture named Premier Atlashill their Unchallengable Leader. However, he utilizes little power, as he serves as Legislecture Speaker for Life and rarely exerts his veto power. Several, including members of the New Domain, have criticized him for allowing Kansouri to stray away from its cultural roots. On 3 July, citizens celebrating the recent spike in growth requested that Premier Atlashill create a monarchial title. The next day, Kansouri reorganized as the Unified Principalities, with Atlashill receiving the following title: :“Premier Atlashill, by the Grace of God, Grand Ruler of the Dual Kingdom of the KaySees, Divine Usurper of the Hegemonies of Jeff City, Lincoln, Des Moines, and Topeka, Prince of L-Town, Omaha, St. Joe, Springfield, Columbia, Kirksville, Joplin, Manhattan, Wichita, Salina, Keo-Ha-Qui, and of all His other Counties and Municipalities that form the Unified Principalities of Kansouri.” Legislecture 23 seats existed in the First Legislecture before its dissolution in May. Should the Premier reinstate the legislative body, political pundits speculate that as many as 114 seats will be contested. Three significant political parties exist: the New Domain, which seeks to protect citizen rights, namely to personal property; the L-Town Alliance, which seeks to expand the founding ideals of Kansouri; and the Wyandot Order, a group of Kansas natives who are concerned about the rate of Kansouri's expansion. Additional parties are expected to emerge, including those centered in Iowa, Nebraska, and eastern Kansouri. Hours after the 23 April convention, which took place at the recently acquired Bartle Hall, the New Domain acquired seven of the 11 seats made available in the Legislecture, granting them a minority government. They are kept in government by the three members of the Wyandot Order, who are more aligned with the L-Town Alliance on most social issues. The New Domain quickly established a more democratic system, including mandatory weekly forums that legislecture memebrs must lead in their respective municipalities. Following the Lake Tapawingo Scare and the majority of Johnson County coming under Kansouri's infulence, eight more seats were contested 4 May. Amid concerns that New Domain were leery of the recent wave of new heritage, the party lost its majority when it only won three seats. The Wyandot Order, which also won three, pledged to support Carvey's government so long as they do not, in the words of party leader Red Gopher, "resort to xenophobic pandering". Carvey lost that support two weeks later. First Legislecture members Each term lasts for six months, regardless of no confidence moves. If a government falls and a new one is unable to take over within a week, the Premier is authorized to assume direct control until new elections take place. The Premier can move elections sooner, but is not allowed to delay them. Judicial Five justices took the bench April 29 for the first term of the Kansouri Supreme Court. The current high bench consists of Chief Justice Barnard and Justices Keppler, Featherstone, Miller, and Voorhies. Each judge is appointed for a ten-year term and can only be removed after his or her term has expired or, when during a review period once every five years, the justice is found guilty of serious misconduct. Judges can be reappointed without term limit constraints. When the government is under direct control, the Supreme Court can only countermand a directive from the Premier by unanimous vote. Economy Kansouri's economy is driven by two national industries. Despite its current religious preference, exports of pork products managed by Porter and Smith Farms remain Kansouri's largest trade generator. Kansouri Oil, the state-owned operator of oil refineries and derricks that dot the western territories, exports its oil through two convenience store chains: Casey's General Stores, a proponent of blending gasoline with ethanol, and QuikTrip, whose fuel remains unblended. Education After the sudden annexation of six college towns, Kansouri re-organized the governing structures of several higher education institutions. They are now named as follows: *Kansouri University, Lawrence :*Kansouri-Sebelius University, Topeka :*Kansouri-Plaza University, KaySee-EmmOh :*Kansouri-Capote University, Emporia *East Kansouri University, Columbia Despite the efforts of the Premier to place primary emphasis on this campus, Director of Education Hetterson selected Lawrence for the site of the flagship Kansouri school. This only furhter intensifies the rivalry between the two schools, which dates back to the days of “Bleeding Kansas”. :*East Kansouri-Whiteman University, Warrensburg :*East Kansouri-Carnahan University, Jeff City :*East Kansouri-Phelps University, Rolla *West Kansouri University, Manhattan *North Kansouri University, Maryville :*North Kansouri-Cather University, Peru :*North Kansouri-Patee University, St. Joe *Northeast Kansouri University, Kirksville *Northwest Kansouri University, Lincoln :*Northwest Kansouri-Storz University, Omaha *South Kansouri University, Springfield :*South Kansouri-Hughes University, Joplin :*South Kansouri-Flint Hills University, Pittsburg *Southwest Kansouri University, Wichita Media Kansouri's prominent newspaper is the daily Kansouri Star-Eagle, which owns the Bell Agency wire service. Other dailies and weeklies, such as the L-Town Trib and Nor'eastern Spindex, serve various parts of Kansouri. Kansouri's primary broadcast outlets all operate under the call letters KHB, for Kansouri's Happiest Broadcasters. The AM station, located at 710 kHz, is a clear-channel signal operating at 50,000 watts, and houses continuous news updates and sports broadcasts. The FM station, located at 93.3 MHz, is the popular music channel., and translators are sprinkled across Kansouri on nearby frequencies. All KHB-owned television stations are affiliates of Legion News Service (LNS). LNS affiliates are located as follows: *'Flagship: KHB L-Town, Channel 9' *KHBK Kirksville, Channel 3 *KHBT Topeka, Channel 11 *KHBC Columbia-Jeff City, Channel 8 *KHBJ Pittsburg-Joplin, Channel 7 *KHBY Springfield-Branson, Channel 3 *KHBD Des Moines, Channel 8 *KHBN Omaha-Lincoln, Channel 7 *KHBQ Keo-Ha-Qui, Channel 10 *KHBW Wichita, Channel 3 As required by Kansouri law, all television stations must broasdcast exclusively digital signals on VHF. Their signals may be extended using UHF translators that extend for about ten miles. However, analog signals may still be transmitted on Channel 6, due to their audio channel residing near the FM band.